


【KKL】虐狗三十六计

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: *被他俩闪瞎的时候更沙雕预警，孕车预警，乱七八糟预警自主避雷谢谢[抱拳]让光一老师和剛老师看到我的坚强





	【KKL】虐狗三十六计

—·—·—·—·——··——·—·—·—·—·—·—

大家好，我叫阿砾，可以叫我阿阿，也可以叫我小砾。不，这都无所谓，重要的是，我作为一名刚刚从神职学院毕业的应届生，成功拿到了J司的实习职位。三个月的实习期过后，我将正式成为J司的一员。

你一定会好奇，J司和神职学院有什么关系呢？听我和你长话短说——

其实J司在人类世界的面目只不过是个幌子，他真实的职责是掌管大大小小的天神，有些负责农业，有些负责闹腾，有些负责友情，有些负责亲情。随着时代发展，职责多多少少也会有重叠，比如以学业著称的樱井神社也会承担一些姻缘的业务——

说到这里就不得不提到我被分配到的部门了，这或许是最多元化的一个部门。负责人只有两位，一位主外，一位扶内。据说他们年轻时也曾担任过娱乐的业务，也不知道为什么在这个成熟的年纪变了职责。

我抬头看看办公室门牌上大大的三个：“虐狗部”，带着不明所以的疑惑，和成功就业的喜悦，敲响了木质的门。

叩、  
叩叩、、  
叩叩叩、、、

没有人应门，看了眼手中的工作安排表，确认无误现在是上班时间，我准备再次敲门。

就在指节再次叩响房门的前一秒钟，我听到了一些声响。

隐隐约约听到“不行”，“住手”，这样的字眼，我急急忙忙地敲起了门，生怕里边有什么意外。

“请进——”

一个低沉的声音透过来，尝试着放松身体深呼吸之后，我终于推开了那扇门。

部长，真的很帅。

咦？不是还有位秘书的吗，听同期的小伙伴说起过，这位部长看着很凶，而那位秘书则像个白白的汤圆儿。

部长是个沉默寡言的人，我努力让自我介绍显得不那么紧张生硬，他却总是望向身下，也不知道办公桌底下有什么能这么吸引他的注意力。

工作汇报和任务安排一共花了半个小时，期间有好几次部长的脸都变得通红，我以为他尿急，便加快了汇报速度，也没有希望也能注意到我的体贴。可直到我离开前，看到桌子挡板的缝隙里有一双脚底的时候，才恍然大明白了。

妈的，这是，在，做，什么，羞羞的，事，情，吗。

是秘书吗？

半个小时怎么撑下来的。

门已落锁，我悄悄拾起原本准备走远的脚步，退回门框边，侧耳仔细听。

我，猜对了。【 🌚

第一次正式见到我们的大美人秘书，是在J司组织员工体检的时候，距离我任职已经两个礼拜左右。我看到了挺着小肚子，被部长搂着腰着的秘书，他们一起走向了产科。

啊~怪不得要口呢。

大美人是高龄产夫了，虽然是神仙，但部长也还是小心翼翼的伺候着。据说两人已经有一个大崽了，但秘书看起来根本不像生过小孩的样子，要不是在超市遇到买儿童饼干的部长，我都不会相信。

“那个…我出门没戴眼镜…你能不能帮我看看配料表里有没有蜂蜜…我家孩子吃了会拉肚子……”

然后结账的时候跟在我后边说不好意思他也没带钱包。

害，部长，我第一眼就看出来了，穿着运动服和拖鞋，八成是被秘书赶出门了吧。太太看起来是个知书达礼的贤惠人儿，没想到也会使这么简单粗暴的办法啊~神仙也有普通的时刻嘛。

第二天我拿到了秘书给的小蛋糕，妈妈咪呀也太好吃了，求求他开个蛋糕店吧，吃胖我也无所…不行，吃胖了会被部长安利健身的。

在我们部门呆过的人都称呼部长为部长，秘书为奥san。部长没什么特殊的，但是奥san和不同的人打招呼都会有不同的情绪。

尤其喜欢看他和那位掌管游戏的nino一起满嘴跑火车，明明都是嘴巴最不饶人的，却心甘情愿被周围人吐槽，会带坏肚子里的宝宝。

实在是太可爱了，嘤嘤嘤。

太太的孕肚越来越明显，但也慢慢进入了稳定期，两人一起在家休产假，工作量变大了很多，因为主事人不在我还要做一些决定，但为了那个可爱的小宝宝能够平安降临，阿姨做牛做马都愿意😭。

再次不小心撞到干柴烈火的现场，是一个被叫去他们家里述职的周三，我个人认为这就是一场意外。毕竟每周三都是述职报告的时间，要怪就怪我提前到了半个小时吧。

为了方便搬运资料等工作，两位告知过我大门的密码，于是那天我便向往常的周三一样，输入了51244300之后走进了那座爱巢。

一楼没人，奇怪，平时都是在一楼的书房里述职的。

我轻手轻脚走向楼上，令人遐想的声音从一个房门未关紧的缝隙里逃出来。细小不真切，却像猛烈的海浪拍打在我的脸上。我听到黏腻的肉体拍打声，低沉的闷哼，和婉转的呻吟。

妈蛋老娘还没看过小黄片呢怎么着现在要看上司做真人版吗！？

像逃难一样，我用最快的速度和最轻的动作离开了这栋二层小楼，留给他们二人继续在极乐世界里遨游。

没有我的那个周三

“扣酱，慢一点…肚子……”

原本搭在床头上的手臂滑下来，托住了自己圆滚滚的小腹，细嫩的手背立刻被另一只温暖干燥的大手覆盖。堂本刚主动将两人的指节相互扣紧，一起托着他的孕肚，即像拒绝又像邀请。

“我有分寸…别担心……”

堂本光一在他耳边安抚到，低沉磁性的嗓音沾染着让他沉醉的荷尔蒙，身体因为耳语颤抖起来，可爱至极。

因为怀孕而变得更敏感的身体几经撩拨就酥软无力，却又不甘心自己任人摆布的想要居高临下，结果就是被人翻过身子后入。熟悉的尺寸，身后的穴口迫不及待的吞食着，敏感点激增，好像怎么都要不够。

隔着一层薄薄的塑料膜他也能感受到那股浊液射出的力量，让他头脑发热，想要的更多。

对方好心想让他歇一歇，绝对想不到欲求不满的自己还会主动出击。他抬起屁股，笨拙的落下，扭动，腰肢画着圈，果然没两下就激起了对方半软的性器，埋在自己体内蠢蠢欲动。

又是一次疯狂。

“今天小蚂蚁怎么没来述职？”

“她说她今天不舒服，请假了。”

说完便给堂本刚看了和下属的聊天记录。

“诶~下次来给她做绿豆冰沙吧。”

“怎么还有力气操心别人？嗯？”分身向柔软的深处顶弄，“还不够吗？”

“关心下属而已…唔…慢些嘛…小心…吓到宝宝……”

堂本光一挺腰的动作一滞，随后是细细的研磨，堂本刚的呻吟不能再破碎无力了，像堪堪挂在枝头的枯叶，落下后被踩碎。

这个人，就应该把他艹到在床上下不来。

他危险的想到。

两次不小心撞到上司羞羞，我连续请假到了下个工作日，终于在再次看到太太时不那么猥琐龌龊了。

部长的眼神像是有黏性一般，半分不离开秘书。我以为自己看到了真人pro/E，这两个人完全就是装配里的完全约束嘛。

这就是我在虐狗部的一些日常，汪。


End file.
